fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 11
Opis na deviantArt. Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Patrick Blake - tylko wspominany *Christine Evans *Chloe Evans *Madeline Evans *Iris Evans *Lucas Evans *Sean Evans *...oraz kolejna roślina Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 11 Wokoło mnóstwo dziwnych, wielkich roślin. Niektóre wyglądają pięknie, a inne mogą cię zabić w sekundę. Najróżniejsze kolory przemieszane ze zwykłymi, niewyróżniającymi się odcieniami zieleni. Judy nie mogła akurat tego wszystkiego zobaczyć, ponieważ leżała twarzą na ziemi i cicho pojękiwała. W końcu zmusiła się, żeby się podnieść. Dotknęła dłonią bolącej twarzy. Cieszyła się, że raczej nikt nie widział jej dziwnego lądowania. -Zęby chyba złagodziły upadek – powiedziała, przy każdym słowie wypluwając trochę czarnej ziemi. Strzepała ją też ze swojej czerwonej koszulki z krótkim rękawem, na której była żółta litera „J” oraz z jeansów. Włosami się nie zajęła, bo pomyślała, że skoro wylądowała na twarzy, to włosy mogą być w miarę czyste. Dziewczyna w końcu skończyła czyszczenie ubrania i rozejrzała się. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. -Piękne…- powiedziała sama do siebie, chociaż to miejsce wzbudzało w niej jakiś rodzaj nieznanego lęku. Powstrzymała się przed podejściem do jednego z kwiatów i dotknięciem go. -To mam tu teraz bezczynnie czekać, czy może szukać reszty? – pomyślała na głos Judy. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym, co zrobić, po czym spróbowała zorientować się, skąd nadleciała. -Okej, więc raczej nie z zachodu, bo w końcu szliśmy w tamtą stronę…- mówiła sama do siebie – A może właśnie stamtąd? Wolę już te dyskusje siedmioosobowe, bo wspólnie przynajmniej szybciej idzie nam myślenie. W końcu Judy poszła w pierwszym lepszym kierunku. Pomyślała, że może uda jej się wspiąć wyżej i zobaczyć, gdzie mogą być jej przyjaciele. Przez kilka minut szła w jednym kierunku i nie działo się absolutnie nic. Judy zaczynała się powoli nudzić i postanowiła skorzystać z okazji, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. -Więc, zostałam sama tu – zaczęła podśpiewywać do melodii, której prawdopodobnie nie znali jej towarzysze ani nikt w tym wymiarze – Idę szukać góry! Jednak nigdzie nie widzę skały tej! Może korzystam z drogi złej? I się zgubiłam Jednak dam sobie radę Tak czy nie? Mimo że sama tu jestem Mocy nie potrzebuję znów Choć mogę jednym gestem Innym rozkazać wejść w rów… Judy zatrzymała się i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy na pewno musi szukać na siłę tych głupich rymów. Uznała, że jej chwila słabości może się już skończyć i poszła dalej. Nie przeszła jednak nawet kilku metrów, kiedy roślina znajdująca się obok niej nagle użyła. Judy skoczyła jak najdalej od niej. Patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak wielki zielony pąk otwiera się i ukazuje obrzydliwe wnętrze kwiatu. Płatki miały brzydki odcień koloru niebieskiego, a w środku znajdowała się jakaś dziwna substancja, również w brzydkim odcieniu niebieskiego i dodatkowo w równie nieprzyjemnym odcieniu koloru zielonego. Judy biegła najszybciej jak mogła i schowała się za skałą. Lekko za nią wyjrzała i zauważyła z przerażeniem, że roślina wyjęła korzenie z ziemi i zaczęła jej szukać. Natychmiast ponownie schowała się za kamieniem i starała się być jak najciszej. Przez kilka sekund nic się nie wydarzyło. Wtem w nozdrza Judy uderzył chyba najgorszy zapach, jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić. Smród rozkładających się ciał. W tym momencie tętno Judy niebezpiecznie przyspieszyło. -Proszę nie, proszę nie…- powtarzała w myślach. Zacisnęła mocno powieki. Żałowała, że nie może przestać oddychać, dopóki ta potworna roślina się nie oddali. Na skuloną Judy spadła nagle wielka, śmierdząca kropla. Judy otworzyła oczy i powoli podniosła wzrok. Nad nią stała ta niebieska roślina. Judy wrzasnęła i zaczęła biec najszybciej jak tylko mogła. W pewnym momencie obejrzała się i zobaczyła, że roślina depcze jej po piętach. W przypływie impulsu wycelowała ręką w wielki kamień znajdujący się za nią i skupiła się na tym, żeby dosłownie wybuchł. Tak też się stało. Kamień wyleciał w powietrze, a duże odłamki poleciały prosto w napastnika. Judy mogłaby przysiąc, że roślina zawyła z bólu. Odłamki odrobinę pocięły jej kwiat i przez to wylała się z niego część tej okropnej mazi. Korzenie rośliny nagle zaczęły się plątać i dodatkowo ślizgały się po zielonej substancji. W końcu potwór nie utrzymał równowagi i przewrócił się, przy okazji rozbryzgując maź we wszystkie strony. Odrobina trafiła w Judy, która ledwo powstrzymała się, żeby nie zwymiotować na miejscu i pobiegła jak najszybciej dalej. Judy w pewnym momencie skręciła i zaczęła przedzierać się przez inne wielkie rośliny. Zdążyła się zorientować, że te, które wyglądały jak powiększone paprocie są nieszkodliwe, niestety nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak wyglądają te szczególnie niebezpieczne. Nagle Judy poczuła uderzenie i zorientowała się, że leży na ziemi trzymając rękę przy twarzy. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła nad sobą pnącze podobne do tego, które wrzuciło ją do tego koszmaru. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. -No nie…- jęknęła i w tej samej chwili została wyrzucona przez pnącze wysoko w powietrze. Judy nie chciało się nawet wrzeszczeć podczas tego lotu. Zauważyła z ulgą, że przynajmniej nie ma już na sobie tego zielonego obrzydlistwa. Dziewczyna nie leciała idealnie pionowo w górę, przez co na szczęście oddaliła się od potwornej rośliny i tych pnączy działających lepiej niż armata. W końcu lot w górę się skończył i Judy zaczęła niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżać się do ziemi. Wyleciała tym razem wyżej niż poprzednio, więc zaczęła się bać, że upadek będzie bardziej bolesny od tego poprzedniego. Nagle zobaczyła na ziemi kilka ogromnych liści. Złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy i zaczęła szybko powtarzać: -Proszę, na liść. Proszę, na liść. Proszę, na liść… Blondynce w tym momencie dopisało szczęście, ponieważ leciała prosto w stronę jednego z tych liści. Gdy uderzyła w jego powierzchnię, spodziewała się, że natychmiast po nim zjedzie i będzie odrobinę jęczała z bólu, jednak z zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, że liść jest oblepiony jakimś żelem. Żel miał prawdopodobnie działać jak klej i zatrzymywać owady, a może i ludzi, jednak Judy zjeżdżała z liścia z taką prędkością, że żel tylko ją spowolnił i sprawił, że upadek na ziemię nie był bolesny. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że na jej ubraniu nie ma nawet śladu zielonej mazi i pobiegła przed siebie, tym razem starając się wybierać drogę z jak najmniejszą ilością niebezpiecznych roślin. Nie obchodziło jej, w którą stronę będzie się kierować. Postanowiła znaleźć wyjście z tej dżungli, a jeśli nie uda jej się stąd wyjść, to chociaż jaskinię, w której mogłaby się schować. * * * -Miałaś nie przesadzać – powiedział na wstępie naukowiec, gdy Christine wyszła z kapsuły. Spała około godzinę, jednak kapsuła pomogła jej w zregenerowaniu sił po zużyciu zbyt dużej ilości energii. Nie wyglądała na zmęczoną, jednak tak właśnie się poczuła, kiedy usłyszała mężczyznę i zobaczyła jego minę. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko ustawiła się prosto, a ręce schowała za plecy. -Masz nad sobą panować – powiedział nadal zdenerwowany naukowiec. Christine tylko skinęła w milczeniu głową. -Masz nie zużywać za dużo energii – kontynuował mężczyzna, w międzyczasie podnosząc z biurka czarnego pilota. -I masz nie zabić swoich celów! – krzyknął i nacisnął jeden z przycisków. Z urządzenia znajdującego się na szyi dziewczyny wyleciała wiązka elektryczna i poraziła niczego nie spodziewającą się dziewczynę. Ta wytrzymała bez krzyczenia i ledwo, ale jednak, utrzymała się na nogach w tej samej pozycji co wcześniej. -Zrozumiano?! – Naukowiec nadal trzymał pilota w ręce. Palec miał przygotowany, aby w każdej chwili ponownie nacisnąć przycisk. -Oczywiście – powiedziała Christine, starając się nie jęknąć z bólu. Twarz mężczyzny złagodniała, a jego głos brzmiał znacznie spokojniej niż przed chwilą. -W takim razie możesz to zdjąć – pokazał urządzenie na szyi Christine – I wyjść z tej sali. Masz się stawić w pokoju z teleporterem. Ty i twoja drużyna macie natychmiast udać się na poszukiwania waszych celów. -To znaczy, że wiadomo, gdzie oni są? – zapytała zaskoczona Christine. -Nie znamy ich dokładnej lokacji, tylko tą przybliżoną. Gdy was tam wyślę, masz ich zabrać do mnie. Byłbym niezwykle zadowolony, gdyby udało się wam dobrowolnie sprowadzić uciekinierów, nawet, jeśli to znaczyłoby przesunięcie waszego powrotu o kilka dni lub nawet tygodni. -Zrozumiałam – powiedziała Christine. Skierowała się do wyjścia. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nią automatycznie. Zanim zdążyły się za nią zamknąć usłyszała Naukowca. -Reszta już wie. I podobnie jak ty, pamięta prawie wszystko. Oprócz wypadku – powiedział – Pamiętaj, że zadanie ma zostać wykonane bez względu na to, co się może stać. * * * Judy siedziała skulona w ciemnej jaskini. Obok niej paliło się mikroskopijne ognisko. Mogła użyć tylko tego, co znalazła po drodze. Początkowo miała więcej drewna i suchych liści, jednak kolejna roślina zaczęła ją gonić i Judy wyrzuciła część rzeczy, żeby nie przeszkadzały jej podczas ucieczki. Judy patrzyła w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Ognisko ustawiła na tyle daleko od niego, aby w razie czego rośliny nie mogły jej zauważyć. Co prawda przez chwilę wahała się przed wchodzeniem tak głęboko do jaskini. Nie wiedziała, czy czegoś tam nie spotka. W końcu jednak stwierdziła, że chyba nic gorszego nie może jej w tej chwili spotkać, dlatego siedzi teraz w tym miejscu, a nie innym. Judy wpatrywała się w ogień i zastanawiała się, czy ktoś jej w ogóle szuka. Na pewno szukali kilka godzin temu, ale teraz jest noc i pewnie wszyscy śpią. I się nią nie przejmują. Blondynka niespodziewanie wstała i przyglądała się z góry swojemu marnemu ognisku. A jeśli jej nie znajdą? Zostawią ją i pójdą dalej? A jeśli któraś z tych roślin zdołałaby ją zabić? Znaleźliby jej zwłoki i zakopali je pod ziemią lub przysypali kamieniami? A jakby ich nie znaleźli, to po prostu zrobiliby jej symboliczny nagrobek i wrócili by do domu? Udawaliby przed jej rodzicami, że nic nie wiedzą? Że jej nie widzieli? Że nie mają z tym zupełnie nic wspólnego? Wróciliby do normalnego życia, początkowo odczuwając jej śmierć, w końcu jednak o tym zapominając? Tutaj nie było nikogo, komu pękłoby serce, gdyby odeszła. Nikt jej tu nie kochał. Fineasz i Izabela rozpaczali by po sobie, Ferb na pewno przeżyłby zniknięcie Mary, a ona zresztą na pewno czułaby się podobnie, gdyby coś mu się stało. Sophie? Sophie w sumie też nie miała tu kogoś, komu pękłoby serce, gdyby zaginęła, ale aktualnie była z grupą. A Judy? Judy była sama i wiedziała, że nie ma tutaj nikogo, kogo nie obchodziłoby to, że jest noc. Nikogo, kto szukałby jej pomimo niebezpieczeństw czyhających na niego. Kogoś, kto nie mógłby zasnąć, dopóki by nie wróciła. Kogoś, kto wylewałby gorzkie łzy i prosił co noc, żeby wróciła… W tym momencie z oczy Judy wypłynęły łzy. Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno powieki, jednak to nie pomogło. Jeśli nie wróciłaby do domu, nie zobaczyłaby więcej swoich przyjaciół… Kolejna łza… Nie zobaczyłaby swoich rodziców… Następna… Nie zobaczyłaby Patricka… Judy już nawet nie powstrzymywała łez. Płynęły strumieniami po jej twarzy. Cisza w jaskini była co jakiś czas przerywana jej szlochem. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła, kiedy wokół niej zaczęła się tworzyć woda. Początkowo krążyła tylko wokół jej stóp, jednak później zaczęła podnosić się coraz wyżej, aż w końcu znalazła się nad jej głową. W tym momencie Judy otworzyła oczy, które niespodziewanie zaczęły świecić na niebiesko. Gdy zobaczyła wodę, krzyknęła cicho i wtedy woda spadła na ziemię, lekko mocząc dziewczynę i zostawiając niewielką kałużę. Oczy Judy nadal świeciły i wysyłały w ciemną jaskinię odrobinę światła. Dziewczyna podniosła ręce i pomyślała, że chciałaby, żeby woda się podniosła. Zadziałało. Dziewczyna zaczęła poruszać palcem w powietrzu, a cienka stróżka wody kopiowała jej ruchy. Blondynka początkowo robiła to tylko po to, żeby zwyczajnie poćwiczyć panowanie nad wodą, później jednak zaczęła się tym bawić. Tworzyła różne figury itp. Zrobiła ósemkę, siódemkę, koło, romb oraz serce. Kolejne tworzone przez nią rzeczy wprawiały ją w coraz lepszy nastrój. Wtedy jej oczy przestały świecić i wrócił ich naturalny kolor. W końcu dziewczyna zajęła się bardziej skomplikowanymi rzeczami. Podnosiła sporą ścianę wody, a później ją opuszczała. Później sporo wody latało już tam, gdzie wysłała ją niebieskooka. Zabawa wcale jej nie nudziła i Judy w końcu straciła poczucie czasu. Czuła się jak po doładowaniu energią, mimo że była spokojniejsza. A było tak, ponieważ jej smutne myśli w końcu zniknęły. * * * Judy obudziła się, gdy poczuła na twarzy promienie słońca. Powoli otworzyła oczy i ziewnęła. Mini ognisko było doszczętnie spalone i została po nim tylko kupka popiołu, ale po nocnej zabawie dziewczyny nie było śladu. Judy uśmiechnęła się i podniosła jeden palec do góry, tworząc maleńką kulkę wody. Dotknęła jej i wtedy kulka rozproszyła się i zniknęła. Dziewczyna wstała bez ociągania, z nową energią, która miała jej pomóc w znalezieniu przyjaciół. Nie tylko z nową energią, ale też z nową mocą. Nagle Judy sobie o czymś przypomniała i wyjęła z plecaka mały kamyk, który miała zniszczyć za pomocą mocy kilka dni temu. Położyła go na ziemi i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, po czym zamknęła oczy i skierowała prawą rękę w stronę celu. Minęła krótka chwila i Judy już była przekonana, że się jej udało. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła małą kupkę gruzu. Miała rację. Dziewczyna podeszła do gruzu i wsypała go do małej kieszonki w plecaku. -Jestem sentymentalna – powiedziała sama do siebie i wyszła z jaskini. Słońce odrobinę ją oślepiło, jednak szybko przyzwyczaiła się do panujących tu warunków. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że rano to okropne miejsce wyglądało o wiele przyjemniej. Rośliny miały bardziej nasycone kolory, trawa była bardziej zielona, ziemia bardziej…ziemista. Judy żwawym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Tak jak te kilkanaście godzin temu, starała się wybierać ścieżki, przy których jest mniej roślin. Jeśli już takich nie było, to kierowała się do tych z roślinami wyglądającymi jak paprocie. Blondynka szła już około pół godziny i nic jej nie zaatakowało. Judy zdawała sobie sprawę, że albo nareszcie wybrała idealną drogę albo zaraz coś się wydarzy. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że są tutaj miejsca, w których jest zupełnie bezpiecznie. Judy odrobinę zwolniła i zaczęła ostrożniej stawiać kroki. Częściej rozglądała się na boki. W końcu przyśpieszyła. Poczucie niepokoju nie chciało jej opuścić. Nagle coś ją podcięło i Judy się przewróciła. Zdążyła wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, dzięki czemu szybko się podniosła. Zauważyła znikający w krzakach korzeń i już zaczęła się domyślać, do kogo on należy. Zaczęła się powoli cofać, a wtedy z krzaków wyłoniła się ta obrzydliwie niebieska roślina. Ta śmierdząca, zielona maź już nie wylewała się z kwiatu, jednak Judy nadal czuła jej odór. Zaczęła cofać się coraz szybciej. Potwór zrobił krok w jej stronę. Judy zrobiła ruch ręką, aby wysłać wodę w napastnika, jednak nic się nie stało. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że nie może przywołać swojej nowej mocy. -Nie w takim momencie…- szepnęła błagalnie. Nagle jeden z korzeni wystrzelił z zawrotną prędkością w jej stronę. Judy odskoczyła na bok i upadła. Nagle usłyszała skrzek rośliny, podobny do tego wczorajszego. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że korzeń był uwięziony w skale. Nie wiedziała, skąd się wzięła. Zanim zdążyła coś zrobić, kolejne bloki skalne zaczęły wyrastać z ziemi. Roślina nawet ich nie zauważyła, ponieważ ciągle próbowała wydostać się z pułapki. W końcu się jej to udało i potwór po raz kolejny ruszył w stronę blondynki. Judy nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Przyglądała się śladowi przeskakującemu z zawrotną szybkością z jednej skały na drugą. Gdy ślad znalazł się już wystarczająco blisko, Judy miała sekundę, aby zauważyć, że to dziewczyna. Chwilę później zobaczyła, jak nieznana dziewczyna kopie roślinę prosto w kwiat, ale w takim miejscu, by samej nie zostać wciągniętej do środka przez zieloną maź. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie odbiła się od przeciwnika i w zaskakującym tempie obiegła go, po czym uderzyła z drugiej strony. Powtórzyła ten manewr jeszcze kilka razy, w końcu jednak roślina ustawiła kwiat w taki sposób, że nieznajoma uderzyła nogą w maź i ugrzęzła. Próbowała się wydostać, jednak nadal tkwiła w miejscu. Gdy nagle na niebieskich płatkach pojawiły się małe kły, dziewczyna odezwała się: -Maddie, przydałaby mi się tutaj pomoc. Zanim skończyła mówić, z ziemi wyrosła kolejna skała i, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, uderzyła prosto w potwora, który zaczynał się już ślinić na myśl o śniadaniu. Dziewczyna szybko wyskoczyła z kwiatu i z zawrotną prędkością odbiegła na tyle daleko, że Judy nie mogła jej już zobaczyć. Blondynka nie została jednak sama, ponieważ kolejne wyrastające z ziemi kamienie uderzały roślinę. W końcu ta upadła bez ruchu. Judy przez sekundę bała się podnieść. Wiedziała, że ta dziewczyna jej pomogła, jednak nie była pewna, czy jej zamiary na pewno są czyste. Nawet jakby podjęła decyzję, to i tak nie zdążyłaby wstać, ponieważ nieznajoma wróciła i stanęła tuż nad nią. Dziewczyna miała zielone oczy oraz brązowe, rozpuszczone włosy sięgające jej do ramion. Ich końcówki były różowe. Ubrana była w jeansową spódniczkę i kurtkę oraz w czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Jej buty były różowe. -Judy Keith? – zapytała dziewczyna. Miała pewny siebie głos. Judy lekko kiwnęła głową. Gdy to zrobiła, nieznajoma podała jej rękę i pomogła wstać. -Chloe Evans – przedstawiła się i po chwili dodała – Madeleine powinna zaraz tutaj być. Jak na zawołanie, nagle ze strony, z której przybiegła Chloe, przyszła kolejna dziewczyna. Miała długie czarne włosy, aktualnie związane w niski kucyk. Jej oczy były ciemnoniebieskie i jakby odrobinę smutne lub znudzone. Judy nie mogła dokładnie tego stwierdzić. Ubrana była w brązową koszulkę z długim rękawem oraz czarne spodnie i buty. -Madeline Evans – przestawiła ją Chloe. Maddie tylko skinęła głową. Judy zastanawiała się, czy na pewno szatynka przedstawiła już wszystkich, ale wydawało się, że tak. -Wy jesteście siostrami? – zapytała Judy. Chloe pokręciła przecząco głową. -Nie, nie, nie…Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie i po prostu dlatego używamy tych samych nazwisk – wyjaśniła. -A…dlaczego mnie szukałyście? – dopytywała się Judy. -Wczoraj wieczorem spotkałyśmy twoich kolegów. Po przedstawieniu się powiedzieli nam, że zaginęłaś. Nie mogli cię znaleźć, więc siedzieli na wyższych skałach. Mieli zacząć cię szukać gdzieś tak…ta pół godziny, ale my…- próbowała wyjaśnić Chloe. -Ty – przerwała jej Madeline. -…ja zaoferowałam, że z dobroci serca możemy cię znaleźć. A teraz chodź, bo założyłam się z tą z tymi czarnymi kucykami, że znajdę cię, zanim wyruszą na poszukiwania – powiedziała i chwyciła Judy za rękę. Już miała wystartować, kiedy przypomniała sobie jedną rzecz i lekko się zmieszała. -Emm…No cóż, nie ma tu żadnych podtekstów ani innych takich, ale musisz mnie objąć, bo inaczej mogłabym cię zgubić podczas biegu, a to nie byłoby dla ciebie przyjemne – powiedziała. -No dobra…- powiedziała Judy i objęła dziewczynę. Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ Chloe wystartowała. Biegła z zawrotną prędkością. Judy zacisnęła powieki i bardziej ścisnęła szatynkę. -Ej, nie tak mocno! – usłyszała jej głos, jednak nie miała zamiaru zwolnić uścisku. Po chwili Chloe wyhamowała, a Judy upadła na ziemię. Odrobinę kręciło jej się w głowie. Nie miała jednak czasu, aby dojść do siebie, ponieważ nagle ktoś chwycił ją w objęcia. -Judy!!! – pisnęła Sophie i ścisnęła przyjaciółkę tak mocno, że ta miała trudności z oddychaniem. -Sophie, puść…- udało się jej wysapać. Sophie jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi. -Jak mogłaś tak po prostu zniknąć?! Tam, z tymi okropnymi, niemiłymi roślinkami? – powiedziała Sophie. Jeszcze przez dobrą minutę przytulała się do przyjaciółki, jednak w końcu ją wypuściła. Judy ponownie upadła na ziemię, jednak tym razem nikt nie pomógł jej wstać, więc musiała sama się podnieść. Gdy już to zrobiła, zauważyła nieznane jej twarze. Pierwszą osobą była dziewczyna z długimi, czarnymi, rozpuszczonymi włosami. Przez jej włosy leciało sześć pasków – po trzy obok siebie. Były dwa różowe, dwa żółte i dwa niebieskie. Dziewczyna miała na sobie fioletową koszulkę z długim rękawem, niebieskie spodnie oraz brązowe buty i długie rękawice w tym samym kolorze. Jej oczy były niebieskie. Następna była odrobinę od niej niższa ruda dziewczyna. Ona też miała niebieskie oczy, jednak odrobinę ciemniejsze niż oczy jej koleżanki. Jej rude włosy były rozpuszczone i wyglądały na odrobinę niezbadane. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna nawet się nie czesała. Miała w nich czarną spinkę. Gdy dziewczyna się do niej uśmiechnęła, Judy zauważyła, że brakuje jej jednego zęba. Ubrana była w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach odsłaniającą brzuch oraz spódniczkę w tym samym kolorze. Miała wysokie szaro-czarne buty, których dokładnej nazwy Judy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Kolejną osobą był chudy chłopak z fioletowymi włosami i oczami w tym samym kolorze co oczy poprzednich dwóch dziewczyn. Miał szarą koszulkę w niebieskie paski oraz niebieskie krótkie spodenki i szare buty. Odrobinę się garbił. Jego chytry uśmieszek nie podobał się Judy. Ostatnią osobą był w miarę wysoki blondyn. On też miał niebieskie oczy. Na jego twarzy było sporo piegów. Ubrany był w ciemnozieloną koszulkę i brązowe spodnie oraz czarne buty. Szczególną uwagę Judy zwróciła na jego lewą rękę. Była sztuczna. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś podłączył mu rękę robota. Chłopak nie sprawiał zbyt miłego wrażenia, a jego wzrok również nie był przyjazny. -Judy! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! – zawołała Izabela i szybko znalazła się przed koleżanką. Szybko dołączył do niej Fineasz. Blondynka również cieszyła się na ich widok. Odrobinę dalej zauważyła Ferba, Mary i Sue. Judy postanowiła sama do nich podejść. Gdy już się tam znalazła, Ferb objął ją na dosłownie dwie sekundy. Gdy odsunął się od lekko zdezorientowanej Judy, powiedział tylko: -Nie znikaj tak, okej? -Dobra, postaram się – odpowiedziała Judy i spojrzała na Mary. Ona również wyglądała na ucieszoną jej powrotem, jednak nie miała zamiaru przytulać Judy. Niebieskooka nie miała jej tego za złe, ponieważ z twarzy Mary udało się jej wyczytać, że szatynka za nią tęskniła. Judy nie zauważyła, kiedy podeszła do niej Sue. Położyła rękę na jej ramieniu i zapytała: -Żadnych niespodzianek oprócz czegoś, co mogło próbować cię zabić? Blondynka przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć Sue o swojej nowej mocy, jednak kątem oka zobaczyła dopiero co poznaną grupę. Niby jej pomogli, ale Judy chciała być ostrożna i postanowiła jak na razie utrzymywać swoją moc w tajemnicy. Bez słowa wyjęła z kieszonki plecaka kawałki kamyka i położyła je na ręce Susan. Ta uśmiechnęła się do Judy. Miała zamiar wyrzucić ten gruz, jednak Judy ją powstrzymała. -Może mi się jeszcze przydać – powiedziała i schowała to z powrotem do plecaka. Gdy Christine była już pewna, że Judy i cała reszta skończyła wreszcie rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, odchrząknęła, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Podziałało. Wszyscy na nią patrzyli. Judy zauważyła, że grupa brunetki nawet odrobinę się wyprostowała. -Skoro już jesteś cała i zdrowa, mogę się przedstawić – powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem – Jestem Christine Evans. -Christine? – zapytała Judy. Natychmiast to imię skojarzyło się jej z Upiorem z Opery. -Tak, jak najbardziej – potwierdziła Christine – To jest Lucas – pokazała ręką fioletowowłosego chłopaka – To Sean – tym razem wskazała blondyna – A to Iris – pokazała rudą dziewczynę, która znowu się uśmiechnęła. -Cześć – powiedziała Judy. -Hejka! – powiedziała entuzjastycznie Iris. Lucas tylko lekko się uśmiechnął, a Sean nawet nie zdobył się na taki drobny gest. -Chloe i Madeline już znasz – powiedziała Christine. Judy potwierdziła to skinięciem głowy. -Więc…możemy z wami iść? – powiedziała nagle Iris. Judy wysłała pytające spojrzenie Sue. -Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, to możemy się naradzić – powiedziała Susan i pokazała swojej grupie, żeby odeszła z nią kawałek dalej. -Więc? – zapytała, gdy była pewna, że tamci ich nie słyszą. -Jestem za – powiedziała Izabela – Po tym wczorajszym wypadku nie czuję się do końca bezpiecznie i dodatkowi ochroniarze na pewno się przydadzą. -Ja też jestem za. Miło by było poznać tutaj więcej ludzi – powiedział Fineasz. -Za! Na pewno będzie zabawnie! Zwłaszcza z Chloe i Iris! – zawołała Sophie. -Ja jestem przeciwko – powiedziała Mary – Nie ufam im. Chloe i Madeline na pewno mają moc, więc mogą być niebezpieczne. Nie ufam im. -Ferb? – zapytał brata Fineasz. Zielonowłosy pokazał, że wstrzymuje się od głosu. -Ja również się wstrzymuję – zastrzegła Sue. -W takim razie pozwalamy im iść z nami – powiedziała Izabela, zapominając o głosie Judy. -Jestem…- Judy zastanawiała się, czy na pewno chce podróżować z tymi ludźmi. Co prawda dwoje z nich uratowało jej życie, ale i tak miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu jednak pomyślała o tym, że gdyby im pomagali, to mogliby nie dopuścić do wypadku podobnego do tego wczorajszego z rośliną. Poza tym, co trzynaście głów to nie siedem. -…za – dokończyła po chwili wahania Judy. -W takim razie cztery do jednego, dwie osoby się wstrzymały – podsumowała Sue. Mary nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z wyniku, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Cała grupa podążyła w stronę nowych znajomych. Gdy Susan oznajmiła im, że mogą z nimi iść, w oczach Christine błysnęła różowa iskierka. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. -Doskonale – powiedziała – Naprawdę doskonale… Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 11"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby